The Cock Revelation
by swaggaswiggaaswooaswig
Summary: Lennie is in the barn, next to curley's wife's dead body, when suddenly he see's George and is overcum by uncontrollable lust.. RATED M 4 A REASON KIDS PLS DO NOT READ YAOI This story is dedicated 2 those who have suffered in English class, with continuous pain wishing ur life would end the teacher droning on for lessons and lessons and pages about the damn book keep goin friends
1. Beautiful Love

Lennei glanced at george from da barn, he had just killed curley's wife so he was cryin

'where r u george' he whispa 2 himself, takin out his penus and wankin casually, still touching the dead woman's hair 'so soft' he mumured wankin harder

george entered the barn 'lennei wat u doin I told u not to talk to her' george shouted but then he saw she dead

But afrer that he notice lennei's erect cock, at least 12 inches

'george' lennie whispad wankin now 2 the site of george's face

George blushed 'wat u doin' he said struttin up 2 lennie shakin does hips

lennei shrug, 'idk george' he said; George couldn't believe the size of lennie's erect manhood, he felt himself becoming hard and quickly removed his breaches

'Just put it up meh bottom lennei' george say, positioning himself properly

'idk george..wat we doin?' lennei wundered

'we bout 2 make luv lennie; george whispered

'Soo..I just put myself up your' lennei said, tryin' to take in da situatin

george could take the pain of being unfilled no longer, he longed for the 12 inched cock 2 be shoved up his loose asshole. he shoved lennie's penus up his booty

'george' lenni screamed, this was much better than petting dead animals, the feeling of george's engulfed ass was orgasmic

George and lennie had rlly hardcore sex next to curleys wifes dead bodei, now forgotten. (rip)

when they finish and lennei cum up george ass and fertalise him wid his children lennei say to george

' I don' wan' no rabbits no mo'' he whispa into georges ear 'I want yo ass'

so they ran off 2 fuck 5eva


	2. Holy Miracles

George and Lennie were in the bunkhouse, It was late and all the other guys were out gangbanging Crook's

'Hey george' Lennie whispered, sitting on George's shitty bed 'wat is it lennei' George asked, It had been a long day of bucking barley and he was about ready to hit the sack.

'All dai I been thinkin bout-bout your ass' Lennie said, Looking down at the floor, Blushing madly.

George scoffed and shook his head 'Lennie boi look, We just had sex in near the brush before we come here' Lennie took a moment to ponder this 'Oh- I remember that!he said looking to george excitedly 'Can we do it again?' he asked, unzipping his pants to reveal his already erect 12 inched dick. George stared at it,perplexed

'Lennie, How the hell long have you had that erection for?' He said, stunned.

'I tell you George, I tell you I been thinking 'bout your ass all day' Lennie whispered, wanking his tender penis to the sight of George's face. George blushed madly before beginning to take his clothes off 'Well I suppose I oughta satisfy ya' George said, getting down on his knee's to suck Lennie's huge dick

George began to lick at Lennie's cock before taking it into his mouth fully, Causing Lennie to moan loudly in pleasure and George to remove his red maiden lips

'Lennie, If we gonna do this you gonna be quiet' he abolished, standing back up and tutting, Lennie looked confused for a moment 'But George, I dont get it, We never needed to be quiet before' Lennie said, getting up and shoving George down onto his bed 'I don't know why we gotta be quiet' He whispered, turning george over and plowing, not unlike a tractor, into George's ass, George muffled a moan.

'L-Lennie, You dun fucked up!' he whispered 'The other guys will see us, and I don't want them 2 know' George groaned, yet again feeling Lennie's magnificent 12 inched cock pound into his tanned ass

'W-why not George?' Lennie asked, thrusting in and out faster now, Lennie was never able to control himself after a long day of watching George's ass at work. George whimpered 'Cuz Lennie there's sum good lookin' guys here, Ya gotta let me have meh freedom' he said, just as Lennie came, Lennie's cum was a powerful substance, it flowed like a river into George's unfertalised ass.

Slim stared at the coupling of the two men-Intrigued, he stepped inside of the bunk house 'I knew it was odd for two guys to travel round together' he said stepping closer, his erection prominent 'You two are like that ain't ya' Slim said, staring straight into George's eyes, and then to Lennie's cock

'Well no' George said, Lennie's cock still unmoving inside of his ass

'Tell ya what' Slim said 'I won't tell the guys if you two do something for me' he grinned wryly, unzipping his jeans, his cock 8 inches, now in full view of the two men.

Soon enough they were having a 3sum on the floor as the bed's could not hold all three of them, Lennie was ontop, pounding into slim, while Slim was in the middle, pounding into George

Shortly after, George found out he was with child...But, who was the father?


	3. A new start

George was shocked, hiz belly was swollen like dat of a pregnant cat

Lennie stared at George helplessly 'george' he say 'y u pregnant' he wonder, takin his hand and puttin it on his booty softly

'idk lennie wtf' george say, staring down at his belly, swollen with the impending promise of newborns

Slim was there too, he was standing next to George and Lennie in a fit of confusion

'wtf' he say his penis soft

'So, we gotta find out who the daddy is right?' Slim says, hoping 2 god he was not the father of the children inside georges tummy

There was an awkward pause

'Just how many people have you slept with here,George?' he asked, his words stern like that of a mother scorned

George looked down at the ground, He was very ashamed to say he'd slept with a few to many, totes awks.

'Well?' Slim asked, beginning to pace, Lennie giggled 'Oh george! I wanna be the daddy! kids arn't soft, but they'd be mine right?' lennie said happily bounding up and down with joy, George hoped to god Lennie wasn't the dad

'Out with it' Slim said, taking a seat on his bed

George sighed, brushing a hand through his soft supple hair

'Well, Curley when I first came, Then after that his wife, later Candy and then well..' George burst into a fit of tears

'is this the world my child will be born into' he cried before standing up

'this is all the more reason 2 live of the fatta the land' he whispered 'for our kid'

Slim looked worried, and Lennie let out another giggle of delight, he was thrilled at the concept of raising children, not thinking for a momENT WE KNO WAT WOULD HAPPEN OK U KNOW THEY DIE

George sighed, 'I the next virgin mary'

Slim giggled 2 before dancing softly 2 the beat of George's tears 'u aint no virgin boi'

Later, George was given money because he got pregnant on the job. and it was awkward

wow guys dont 4get 2 review wonder what will happen next chap


End file.
